


Crossover university for fire emblem

by Spaghetti_fangirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Did I mention there’s fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-gay people, Suggest Ships, gay people, like lots of fluff, when suggesting ships make sure the characters are from the same game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti_fangirl/pseuds/Spaghetti_fangirl
Summary: Crossover university with awakening and fates characters and ships, and it’s uptaded every other week on Thursday or so, what more could you ask for!?





	1. Chapter 1

Hey  
Wassup  
Im the new dean of this college   
Cool right  
Well I want YOU  
yes you  
Right there  
In the back  
Wih a nose bleed  
(Not a funny joke sorry)  
Pick some people to put in dorm rooms together   
And yes, each room can have a male and a male, male and a female, or a female and a female  
The choice is yours  
Have fun  
I’ll check back on Christmas   
And add people if you dont  
Anyway you’re now my personal assistant   
So come with me  
I won’t bite


	2. Introduction to the school-grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will now introduce you too the school grounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn’t I put this in the first chapter?  
> I forgit to thats why

Oh, the school-grounds  
Well we have a cafe/bookstore, a gym, class buildings, class buildings like a greenhouse, restaurants, an arcade, a pool, dorms (lots of em) and more, if you have any suggestions on what to add to the school say so in the comments or whatever   
Yes we have a nurse’s office  
I hope you like who’s working there

 

Side note: characters from other fe games are teachers/staff  
The dean is a representation of Mark from fe:7 (the first one in the West)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, I remembered something  
I have a tumblr!  
Just look up ayyyydatspreetygay or something and I should show up  
Send me whatever from questions to character art to whatever So yeah, just had to pop up and say that See ya gor the xmas special


	4. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We welcome the first 5 students to the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chwasakah

Chrom stepped off the bus after his best friend, Gaius, he looked at the campus, shivering despite the heat.  
“The hell ya’ shaking for, it’s burning out here,” said Gaius, and Chrom had to agree, despite the fact it was Christmas day.  
“Damn it’s hot out here,” that was one of the guys Chrom met on the bus, his name was Leo.  
“Says the Nohrian,” that was Takumi, another person Chrom met on the bus.  
“G-guys stop fighting,” butted in the only girl and Takumi’s little sister, Sakura.  
“Welcome to the campus!” The dean cinda freaked out Chrom with his overly happy attitude.  
Damn was the campus big but Chrom was interrupted by the dean ushering the 5 to the large dorm, so large in fact that it was four stores tall.  
“Holy-“ Said Leo.  
“Shit” finished Takumi.  
When they finally go the their rooms (Chrom with Gaius, Leo with Takumi, and poor Sakura by herself) Chrom plopped down on his bed  
“Gtf off my bed,”  
“No, my bed” This bed was Chrom’s and nobody else was taking it  
But then Gaius layed down beside him  
“Our bed, that work for you?” Asked Gaius in an overly suggestive tone  
“Hell no,” that was enough to get Chrom up “I’m taking the other bed,” it was just as soft as the other one  
“Merry Christmas Chrom”  
“Merry Christmas” Chrom then got up, grabbed his clothes, and went to take a shower before he went to bed.


	5. New students, already!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New students? But didn’t we just arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thursday bitches, after New Years I’ll go to the regular schedule for the fic
> 
> Also, I has a tumblr called ayyydatspreetygay (maybe minus one of the y’s idfk)

This part’s in Leo’s pov ish, it’s gonna be like the previous chapter but focused on leo, not Chrom.

God damnit. Why is he here. I was having a good day too.  
“Leo, ya might wanna-“  
“The crown prince of Nohr is here!” Damn that fool for coming here, this is the last place he should be.  
“Leo run, go, gtf out of here god damnit,”  
“Takumi this is my problem not yours,” Leo wanted to punch his friend, or, romantic interest in the face.  
“Ah, my little brother,” damn you Xander, he thought as he curled his hands into fists  
“I’m not your FUCKING BROTHER OKAY!!” Leo really wanted to punch him.  
“Now, now, my little *adopted* brother,”  
“Thanks for the reminder I’m related to you, you dick, the only things keeping me from leaving are Camilla Elise and Garon,”  
“What did you just call me”  
“I said you’re a DICK, a big fat peice of shit who only ‘cares’ about me is because he has to,”  
“Fuck. You. Too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now back to our regularly scheduled programming

Chrom woke up to Gaius burried in his chest  
“Mmm, Chrom,”  
“Wake up you slut,”  
“Nuh, hey WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!”  
“Mornin’ sunshine,”  
“Why the hell am I next to you- oh that’s right,”  
“What’s right,”  
“It was cold as hell last night,”  
“Hell isn’t cold dumb ass,”  
“You know what I meant,” Gaius was being every bit as fiesty as Chrom remembered.  
Chrom decided to hug the shorter man but then.  
“Mmm, GAIUS THE HELL?!”  
“Sorry, heat of the momen-“  
“Not it fucking wasn’t, *sigh*”  
“Can I,” Gaius was looking very sheepish at this point “kiss you.. again?”  
“Sure why the hell no- mmm,” and when he pulled away.  
“I-I love you Chrom,”  
“Love you too,” Chrom looked down at his frie- lover, and smiled the warmest smile Gaius had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol kill me  
> All you complaters out there don’t hate me for putting leokumi here I didn’t even confirm it just the fact that Leo is romantically interested in Takumi  
> Yeah they totally kissed  
> So what
> 
> Also Gaius was dreaming and that’s why ot cut to his perspective at the end and the only reason that he dreams of him sleeping with chrom is bc he is thursty asf  
> Also the Leo part wasn’t Gaius dreaming btw


	6. Explaning the Leokumi tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my shitty excuse for a chapter (edited from last Thursday’s)

Hai, getti here  
I’m going to try and explain the leokumi tag  
So yeah, enjoy this thing.

 

“Hey Leo, wanna grab some eggnog?” That was Takumi, Leo’s best friend, and, well, crush.  
“I’ll come get some myself,” Said Leo, getting up  
However, as soon as Leo got up, Takumi went into the empty doorway that separated the living room and kitchen.  
Leo was cautious but then, Takumi grabbed him  
“You’re underneath the mistletoe,” god damn that adorable smirk, Leo couldn’t stop blushing   
“B-but nobody else is here and you forcibly grabbed me,”  
“So no one’s here to know or care, princeling,”  
“I’m not a damned prince you- mmh,”  
Takumi pulled back first “Do I look like I care,”  
“N-no,”  
“Exactly,”  
*time skipu*  
“Thanks for inviting us to the party, Chrom,” saud Takumi, Leo was upset because Xander came and those two hate each other because reasons.  
*later*   
TV: “ten”  
Takumi grabbed Leo’s hand  
Nine  
Leo grabbed his friend’s hand  
Eight  
Takumi and Leo got closer  
Seven  
They were hugging  
Six  
They were sitting there cuddling   
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
They pulled into an embrace  
One  
And then, they kissed  
“HAPPY NEW YEARS!” Everyone was shouting except for Leo and Takumi, the two were looking into each others eyes.  
*time skipu*  
The two were kissing in Leo’s bed when,  
“Leo, I’m not ready”  
“I didn’t say we were going to”  
“Oh, well, I have a question for you”  
What did he want  
“Will you be my boyfriend?”  
“O-of course Takumi,”  
“Really? Thank you!”  
The two started kissing eachother, embracing, on top of Leo’s bed  
The two then went to sleep


	7. Filler

Wait until valentines day  
You thirsty fucks


	8. Valentine’s Day (Aka ghetti actually makes a chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the pool but on the way the feels hit  
> Laslow gets his first bit of screen time in the next chapter, btw.
> 
> ALSO, from this chapter on this fic will be updated one a week on a random day (the weeks are mon-sun bc why not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima just explain the world  
> Each 2nd gen character is brother/sister to their dominant parent, awakening having the women be the dominant parent and in Fates the father  
> Leo’s mom bedded another man before meeting papa Garon and after she had Leo, Garon adopted him as his own son, Forrest is Leo’s half brother as they share the same mother but Forrest is Garon’s child.

Gaius woke up early in excitement to see Chrom in a swimsuit.  
They were going to the pool.  
Everybody was going, including both Xander and Leo.  
But first, Gaius had to get ready  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was wearing a tank-top (that he was going to take off, and swimming trunks with images of candies plastered all over it.  
And Chrom was wearing plain blue swimming trunks, they were basic for even Chrom but Gaius didn’t care.  
*whew* Gaius whistled as Chrom stepped out of the bathroom in his swimsuit, which contained no shirt.  
“You’re making me embarrassed,” said Chrom, very sheepishly.  
“I whistle every time I see you shirtless, and that won’t stop,” Gaius explained.  
This made Chrom blush deeper.  
“Heh,” Gaius laughed, Chrom was so cute when he was embarrassed.  
“L-lets start heading down to the pool,” Chrom said looking slightly down, to where he could still see Gaius’s feet.  
So they hop in Gaius’s 4x4.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just then Chrom got a phone call “Yes?” He asked  
“Chrom,”  
“Robin,”  
“There’s good news and bad news,”  
“Hit me with the good news,”  
“I’m coming to the college in a few days,”  
“The bad news?”  
“Emmryn died from childbirth,”  
This made Chrom start to cry  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Gaius, who was completely oblivious to the conversation.  
“Other bad news,”  
“There’s more?”  
“I’m the father... of the child,”  
“ROBIN YOU DAS— *sob*,” Chrom was getting choked up.  
“Blue, what’s wrong?” Gaius was still totally oblivious.  
“N-nothing,” Chrom sobbed as he hung up with his other best friend.  
“Look, I’ll, I’ll tell you when I’m done crying,”  
“At least you’re getting it out,”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lel y’all thought my lazy ass was gonna wrote more. Happy Valentine’s Day while Chrom is crying in the background. See y’all next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only exception to the rule is Morgan, who is Robin and Emmryn’s daughter  
> She bears both the brand of the exhalt and the brand of Grima


	9. The pool featuring shirtless men and a sad Chrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry I have school and shit *shrug*
> 
> Also join my discord please: https://discord.gg/sPYmvVY

When they got to the pool, Gaius stopped the car and went over to calm Chrom down.  
Turns out, Chrom had stopped crying by then.  
But Gaius hugged him nonetheless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gaius shivered at the touch of the cold water.  
“C’mon, it’s not that cold,” snarked Chrom, who was then shoved into the water “damn, it’s actually really fucking cold,” Gaius had to chuckle at that.  
“Looks like we’re the forst ones here, ‘ey,” remarked Gaius  
“Apparently,” Gaius then decided to be bold and hug Chrom, this earned him a squeal followed by deep blushing in Chrom’s cheeks.  
“You really are adorable,” mumbled Gaius  
“What?” Chrom was dumbfounded  
“What?” Gaius was tryin not to be suspect, and horrendously failing.  
But then, the horsmen arrived.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was splashing arould in the cool water of the pool, even Leo who was coaxed in by Takumi whispering something to him  
Gaius also saw what looked like a boner in Leo’s pants when Takumi said that.  
Gaius chucked as he swigged a drink from his soda-can.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that, the Ylessen royal and his sweet-loving retainer returned to their room when  
“Hello?” Gaius was called  
“Hey gai,”  
“Hi, Robin,” Robin ha dcalled him  
“Can I stay at your dorn tonight?”  
“Everyone shares the same dorm building dumbass,”  
“Oh, well I was a assigned a toom with a girl named Sakura,”  
“She’s in room 206,”  
“K, thanks,”  
“Welcome, bye,” Robin was moving into the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin will not be dating Sakura perverted bakas, no cross-game shipps here  
> Also join the discord for updates on the fic and you get to talk to me (but that’s the downside)  
> Link: https://discord.gg/sPYmvVY


	10. Fuck you I’m Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghetti shut down his discord oh no  
> Not like there was anybody in it  
> Why do I update this if nobody reads it  
> Hell if I know

“Chrom,” teased Gaius.

“Wh-“ Chrom was blinking the sleep out of his eyes when, suddenly, Gaius pinched him, “What the hell did you do that for?!”

“You’re not wearing green,” Gaius teasingly winked.

“Nor are you,”

“My eyes are green, Blue,” Gaius smiled cockily.

Chrom sat up and felt Gaius sit in front of him.

“Whatever are you doing that for?” Asked Chrom. Then Gaius pushed him back on to the bed and he pinched Chrom again. “Oww, stop.”

“When you put something green on,”

“You’re not letting me get up,”

“Then I won’t stop,” Gaius paused, “I have something to tell you, Blue.”

“Spit it out,”

“You’re going to have to make me,”

“As your liege lord I command you to tell me whatever the hell it is you want to tell me,” Chrom tried to sound demanding.

“Chrom, my liege, I think I am gay,” he said as-

“*mmh* the hell,” Chrom was blushing a deep red.

“Let me finish, damn,” Gaius coughed “I am gay for you, my lord, and wish to cuddle on this bed of yours. If you would let me?”

“Fine,” Chrom abliged, he did like the taste of Gaius’s lips, after all.

The two spent the rest of the morning cuddling together and Ghetti is ending this part here by speaking in third person and is now going to go to sleep.  
a.k.a. goodnight fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray yay kissing, adorable


	11. Goodbye this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry but...

Hello it’s mister garbage here  
I haven’t updated this since March lol  
So I thought that if I didn’t want to continue this (I don’t) I’d start something new  
So I’m going to write 1-3 chapter fanfictions about Fire Emblem characters that can be suggested in the comments of the series and you can tell me how long to make it (and yes, there can be smut you pervs)  
Rip this hunk of trash

 

 

 

Have a good day people  
Keep on giving life the good old college try


	12. shameless plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o shit i updated this

well hoi, is moi

am older now

so im plugging my other fic which you can read by tapping in my god damn username

and im plugging my wattpad where i’m doing a leokumi thing, my wattpad name is Garbage_Kun and the only reason i’m using that is because the app is more easily accessible 

 

so

 

yeah

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I fucked up with my spelling


End file.
